What Your Boyfriend Doesn't Know
by luckybear101
Summary: On lazy morning Bella gets caught between the two men in her life and is forced to choose.  Only Edward doesn't know it


**What Your Boyfriend Doesn't Know:**

**Bella rolled over in bed to find the space next to her empty. She sat up looking around the room in hopes of figuring out where Jacob had gotten to. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When she returned Jacob was lying on the bed snoozing. "I was looking for you," Bella said walking over to the bed.**

**She stood there watching as Jacob's cock moved up and down as he breathed. "I was in the kitchen," he told her opening one eye to look at her.**

**Without another word Bella climbed on top of him. "See how wet you make me?" she asked rubbing herself briefly along his dick before sitting on his lower stomach.**

"**I do see," Jacob said opening his eyes full. "Now come here so I can lick you dry!"**

**Bella squealed a little as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up to him. She squatted above his face sighing contently at the first contact his darting tongue made with her aching womanhood. Her pleasure was interrupted suddenly by the ringing of her cell phone. She looked to see who it was calling her at nine in the morning. "Shit!" she said disappointed, "It's Edward. I have to answer it." She made a move for the phone on the bedside table.**

"**Why?" Jacob asked stopping eating her out momentarily.**

"**Because if I don't he'll just come over here," she said answering the phone with a sigh. She had been trying to keep anyone from finding out about her little late night trysts with Jacob, but maybe Edward had found out somehow and that was why he was calling.**

"**Hello?" she said in an obviously disappointed voice. She made a move to sit on the bed beside Jacob, but he grabbed her hips holding her in place. He resumed his ministrations with new vigor. Bella tried to get him to stop, but it felt too good for her to put much force behind it.**

"**Is something wrong?" Edward asked.**

"**Everything is fine," Bella panted trying to keep her composure as Jacob flicked his tongue in and out of her opening.**

"**You sound like you're running a marathon," Edward responded joking.**

**It took a moment before Bella was sure she could answer without moaning. "No," she said simply.**

"**You're distracted," he said in a very upset kind of way. If only he knew what it was that was distracting her.**

"**I'm driving," Bella said thinking fast.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah," Bella half moaned into the phone. She was beginning to lose herself. It wasn't at all helping that talking to Edward and having Jacob between her legs at the same time was really turning her on.**

"**I went by the store," Edward said suddenly. "I was hoping we could get lunch this afternoon."**

"**I have Thursdays off," Bella said closing her eyes with pleasure.**

"**I know that now," Edward snapped. "So, can I come over?"**

"**Come over?" Bella asked as she fell apart at the seems.**

"**When you get back from wherever you're going," Edward added.**

**Bella sat down on the bed beside Jacob trying to come up with a response. "Actually," she said closing her eyes and lying down on the bed, "I'm on my way to…" Bella trailed off. "Seattle. I thought I'd get some shopping in and won't be back until late tonight."**

**Bella opened her eyes to see Jacob sitting on the bed looking at her with the most curious expression. She shrugged to indicate that she wasn't having much luck getting rid of Edward. "I feel like I've hardly seen you," Edward said. She closed her eyes in exasperation.**

**Bella was about to respond as she felt Jacob pushing her legs apart. She didn't resist him. "I know that it has been a while," Bella said gasping suddenly as Jacob slid inside her.**

"**Is everything alright?" Edward asked.**

"**Yep," Bella responded opening her eyes to watch Jacob as he worked himself in and out of her dripping pussy. "I was just cut off in traffic is all." She was already finding it hard to keep her composure.**

"**What time do you think that you'll be home?" Edward asked impatiently.**

"**I don't know. Late." Jacob was thrusting into her hard; Bella was sure that he was planning to make her cum while she was still on the phone with Edward. "Look, I don't like to drive and talk," Bella added wanting to give Jacob her full attention.**

"**But this is the only way that you seem to be able to talk to me," Edward said.**

**Bella rolled her eyes as she felt herself beginning to show Jacob just how much she loved what they were doing. "I don't have to talk to you everyday," she groaned feeling herself tightening.**

"**But we never talk anymore," Edward practically whined into the phone.**

"**I got to go," Bella half moaned her eyes rolling back in her head as Jacob began to cum. "Talk to you later," she added clicking the phone shut. She felt herself hitting her peak as she thought about how much she wanted to tell him why she couldn't talk.**

**Jacob collapsed next to her and they didn't say anything for a long time. "That turned you on?" Bella asked panting. "Getting me off as I talked to my boyfriend?"**

"**I just liked cumming inside you knowing that your pussy is all mine," Jacob responded latching onto her nipple. "It turned you on too," he added pulling away only to starting sucking on it once again.**

**Bella moaned loudly already feeling herself getting horny again. "Being with you is just orgasmic," she moaned as his hand slipped between her thighs to rub her.**

**Jacob said nothing merely enjoying lying there pleasuring her. It was going to be some time before he was ready to go again, but he just wanted to play with her. Bella moaned as he got her off again. He gave her nipple a farewell lick then laid down beside her.**

**Bella lay panting on her back feeling like her entire body was on fire. Every time he touched her she couldn't help but dissolve into putty. She lay there for a long time just staring at the ceiling. How much time passed before she turned to Jacob and found him asleep she didn't know. All she could think of as she rolled over to face him was how much she loved him and had always loved him. And not just in a sexual way. She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him sleeping. His dick lay between his legs like a band of twisted rope. To Bella, particularly in that moment, it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. As she lay there watching it hardened. Bella smiled to herself wondering what he was dreaming about to make him outwardly show his happiness. If only she knew that what he was dreaming about was her.**


End file.
